Children of Goldshire
The Children of Goldshire (sometimes known as the "Creepy Children", "Creepy Goldshire Children" or "Demon Children of Goldshire") are a group of six human children that move in a group and appear in and around Goldshire in Elwynn Forest, but never stray too far from "their house" and the road to the gates of Stormwind City. They may go up the road toward Northshire Abbey, but never go past where the river meets Crystal Lake (east of Goldshire where all the Murlocs live). The children's names are , , , , , and . They are sometimes referred to in-game as the CC, or Creepy Children. In the northeastern part of Goldshire there is a house with skinning and leatherworking trainers. On the second floor of this house there is a room where spooky music plays, and in this room the children can sometimes be seen forming the pattern of a pentagram, silent and unmoving. They will occasionally move out of the house to walk/run in a pentagram formation. They return to their house at around 7:40 in the morning, and at this time a sound file will play. Rumors state sometimes Cameron will say, "Remember C'Thun? Good ol' C'Thun." The children, who appeared around July 10th, often change views. One day they'll face Stormwind City, and other days a mine. It seems they point five different locations in Elwynn Forest that make a pentagram. A now unavailable thread had been created on the World of Warcraft Forums (Beta) discussing some coincidences involved with the children. Some new threadsThe children of goldshire by Maquin 29 December 2010 21:32:54 UTCThe Creepy Goldshire Children by Litlemouse January 6, 2011 11:18:00 PM UTC have started on the new Battle.net official forums. In addition, the children have been spotted just outside Stormwind itself.DEMON SPAWN CHILDREN screenshot. The children † When still, only Cameron remains in the same position with the others orbiting around. When they run, Cameron usually takes the lead with the others either streaming in a line behind him or roughly maintaining a pentagon shape with Dana at the lead, but trailing behind. Schedule At 7:00am server time, the children will spawn and leave the house, running all the way to the Valley of Heroes in Stormwind City, then to Goldshire, up the road toward Northshire Abbey to where the river meets Mirror Lake, and back to their house. They stay in a pentagram formation the whole time, and each time they reach a destination, they stop for about ten minutes to shift and move around, pointing in different directions. Cameron is always in the middle, while Dana is always in the front. Once the children finish their round, they will enter their room once again. Then a random scary sound file will play. The children then despawn at 8:00am. Sound in the house * A banshee scream. * A ghoul call. * C'Thun saying, "You... Will... Die." * C'Thun saying, "Death is close." * Growling. * A woman crying. Speculation This discovery has spurred massive response among the players. Probably just another easter egg, some say this is just one of the clues pointing towards a scourge-related event. Whether or not this occurred due to a glitch or a bored programmer has not been determined yet. There are also multiple videos of the children, both in Goldshire and outside Stormwind. Some players believe that they are making a large pentagram/pentagon on the map based on where they look, while others think that they are creating a code. Others guess that they could be pointing to secretly demonic people. According to some Blizzard Customer Service Representatives, this is an easter egg that relates to the Diablo franchise. At this time there are no quests associated with the children. Trivia * Oddly enough, if you stand in the middle of the kids and use quest helper, you are 666 yards from the Elwynn Forest/Stormwind border. *If you look very closely in the grass to the southwest of the house, you can find two tiny skulls in the grass. Some believe these are children's skulls. Videos References External links ;NPCs ;Forum threads Category:Cataclysm news Category:Elwynn Forest NPCs